


Cotton Candy Lullaby

by wandas_sunshine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Bucky Barnes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandas_sunshine/pseuds/wandas_sunshine
Summary: Bedtime with Bucky was always the best part of your day, and when he sings those sweet lullabies, you can't help but fall a little more in love with him. And lucky for you, he loves you back with his entire heart.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Cotton Candy Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted by me on wandas-sunshine on tumblr

Nights with Bucky were always so heavenly. The perfect end to even the worst of days. The moment you two were alone, you’d fall into your finely tuned routine, moving together in perfect harmony. You practically danced around one another, sweet kisses pressed to cheeks or foreheads, noses or shoulders whenever you were pulled into one another’s gravity. You would both change, taking your time in replacing articles of clothing with others, trading gentle touches for sweet nothings, for sweet everythings, murmured against soft lips. You both took every opportunity to remind each other that you were there, that you weren’t going away.

Once you had changed and washed away the weight of the day, once lights had been turned off and all stress had given way to the comfort of being together, you and Bucky finally settled under the covers. He pulled you closer to him, the slightest whir of his metal arm wrapping around your waist swirled with the warmth of his bare chest pressed strong and sure against your back. He was your constant, your safe haven when the world threatened to tear you apart piece by fragile piece. You knew that Bucky would always be in your bed at the end of every day to piece you back together with all of his sunshine smiles and honey sweet kisses. The softest brush of fingers through your hair and a long kiss at your temple brought you back from your affectionate daze.

“I lost you for a second there.” Bucky mused, nuzzling against you like the puppy he always turned into around you. You smiled a bit as his beard prickled against your cheekbone and his subtle scent wrapped around you like a blanket the closer you snuggled into him. You hummed in reply. “What’s on your mind?”

His voice was soft in a way it never was with anyone else. No longer soft because he was afraid to be full-force Bucky with you, but soft because when he was alone with you he was full-force James Buchanan Barnes, the most gentle man you could’ve been blessed with.

“Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you.” You confessed, turning your head to look at him. It was easy to let your eyes adjust to the dark of the room. And there it was, that sunshine smile that he saved just for you.

“I think you’ve got it all wrong, darling.” He tugged you impossibly closer, fingers dancing through your hair and dragging you closer to sleep with every careful, adoring stroke. “I don’t deserve you. I’m so damn happy I’ve got you.”

You closed your eyes, letting your fingers trail across the planes of his chest, mapping out his scars like constellations strewn across the most beautiful of skies; stories of your love’s survival painted just for your eyes.

“Buck?” You blinked up at him sleepily. His hum was less a sound, and more a soft rumble under your fingertips. “Sing for me? Please?”

“Again?” He teased just as he did every night. You nodded against him and he gave in without a complaint. So many nights came to an end this way. With him singing to you until your breathing slowed and your butterfly touches stilled.

His voice was quiet and low, not perfect by any technical standards, but flawless by all of yours, and that was the only thing he ever gave a damn about. He was singing your favorite, a lilting melody that his mother used to sing for him and his siblings when they’d have nightmares. You let yourself melt in his voice like cotton candy in the rain, and mumbled the softest ‘I love you’. He didn’t cease his cotton candy lullaby, but the gentle squeeze of your hip told you that he had heard you, and the way that he never complained about singing you to sleep told you that Bucky Barnes loved you too.


End file.
